Tired
by TitanWolf
Summary: After Voltar gets the results from a bloodtest he becomes testy and decides to take it out on the rest of LOSE, Red Menace in particular.


**Tired**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

**"Don't make me ride the bus! i wanna win." Frogg - Full Throttle**

Red Menace sat on the couch watching TV, a bowl of hot buttered popcorn sat beside him. He watched in glee as the yaks watched as midnight blue paint dried, the new 4 hour long movie. He heard the front door to the Lair open and soft, quick footsteps approached the couch.

"Oh hey Voltar." Red said happily, looking toward the smaller villain as he hopped up on the couch.

"Hey Red Menace." he replied weakly, sliding down into the seat. Red watched as Voltar kept nodding off to sleep.

"You okay Voltar?" Red asked, concerned. Usually Voltar'd already be flipping channels and hogging the popcorn but he didn't look so hot, "You look sick."

The smaller villain only blinked once before falling asleep. Red smiled widely at this, Voltar was just tired. Picking his friend up gently he carried him to his room and tucked him in. when he came back down Doktor Frogg was sitting on the couch, looking around cautiously.

"Hey Frogg." Red said, causing Frogg to shriek and leap up, bashing his head through the ceiling. His feet dangled in the air.

"Hello Red." Frogg replied, as Red Menace pulled him down, "Where's Voltar, did he come home yet?"

"Yeah I just tucked him in. boy was he sleepy." Red replied, "Come to think of it where was Voltar all day?"

"He went to the doctor's." Frogg said, sitting down and trying to grab popcorn with his claws.

"Why would he go to the doctor's when we have you?"

"Because I am not a medical Doktor I am an evil scientist." Frogg said, clicking his claws, "He had to go get results of that blood test."

"Why did Voltar need a blood test?"

"You remember two weeks ago. Voltar took all the ice cream from the ice cream truck and the kids pounded him in the ground like a stake with a shovel." Frogg replied, "And being the big baby he is Voltar ordered us to drive him to the hospital to have a scratch looked at and threatened the doctor into giving him a blood test."

After he finished speaking Frogg stood and walked away toward his room. Red sat there for several more minutes and watched the yak movie before going to bed. Maybe Voltar'd be better tomorrow.

NEXT MORNING

Frogg was awakened to the sounds of shouting and something slamming against the wall. The evil Doktor slowly climbed out of bed and began to stretch. He got dressed and made his way toward the kitchen, already the shout of Voltar could be heard, and what sounded like the sobs of Red.

"I told you over easy does that look like over easy?!" Voltar exclaimed. Frogg turned the corner to see that Red was kneeling on the floor crying, Voltar had a hold of his hair and pointing him toward the splattered remains of eggs dripping down the wall, a smashed plate lay on the floor. A sharp whining caught his attention and he looked to see Doomageddon cowering in the corner, seconds before the hellhound darted past him.

'He must be really scared if he didn't port.' Frogg thought. His inner monologue was interrupted by a sobbing Red Menace.

"I'm… I'm sorry Voltar-" red began but was cut off by a hard slap from Voltar across his face.

"Your sorry! I'll show you sorry!" Voltar shouted, dragging Red Menace across the floor and began rubbing his face back and forth in the eggs furiously, before shoving him away, "Now clean it up!"

The small villain turned and skulked away.

"What are you looking at Frogg?" he grumbled as he walked past. Frogg quickly walked to Red and helped him up.

"Go get cleaned up Red and I'll clean this up." Frogg soothed as Red Menace cried into his shirt.

"Thanks Doktor Frogg." Red replied, wiping the stray tears away, "I don't know why he was so angry, he asked for scrambled eggs."

"Well that's our fearless leader for you." Frogg joked, causing Red to smile as he walked away. Frogg finished with the mess and fed it to Doomageddon before making his way to Voltar's room. He had explaining to do.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


End file.
